Tools for removing the insulation from the end of an insulated wire are known. Known in the art as "wire strippers", such tools usually come in three basic constructions: Plier, scissor and pistol grip construction. To operate wire strippers of the plier or scissor variety, it is usually required that the stripper be oriented normal to the longitudinal of the wire from which insulation is to be removed. These wire stripper varieties often require the stripper to be pulled along the wire. If the wire is located in an area of limited access, such as under the dashboard of a car or in a T.V. chassis, proper operation of the tool can be extremely difficult. Further, wire strippers of this variety usually lack any type of apparatus for holding the wire. Thus, one must attempt to hold the wire with one hand while pulling the insulation off with the other; and, again, if the stripping operation is attempted in a work area of limited dimensions, removing the insulation can be a singularly frustrating experience.
The pistol grip wire stripper is an attempt to overcome the problems and deficiencies inherent in other types of wire strippers. This type of wire stripper normally separates the cutting and insulation removing apparatus from the actuating mechanism by some elongate element; the actuating mechanism is usually at right angles to the element. Clamping apparatus is usually provided adjacent the cutting mechanism. In use, this type of stripper allows the clamping and cutting end to be inserted into work areas of limited access so that an insulated wire may be clamped, the insulation cut and removed therefrom while the actuation of the tool remains outside the work area.
However, if the wire is located deep within the work area, so that actuation or operation of the tool must take place within that area, insulation removal again becomes difficult. Since the actuating handle is located generally perpendicular to the remainder of the tool, proper orientation, gripping of the wire, and operation, all within a confined area, can make use of this type of wire stripper just as difficult as the plier or scissor variety. Representative examples of the pistol grip variety are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,099 and 3,763,723.
Thus, there is presently needed a tool that can remove insulation from the end of a wire that is located within an area of limited access which may also be actuated within a limited space and a minimum of required tool orientation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wire stripper for removing the insulation from the ends of wires that are located in areas of limited access as well as being operable in such areas.
It is a further object to provide such a wire stripper that is relatively compact, simple and inexpensively manufactured, and easy to operate.